Volatile memory requirements for computer systems vary from user to user. For example, a user having a personal computer for use at their home may be operating software that does not require a large amount of RAM, such as a word processor and a web browser. However, the user may install software that requires more RAM than they initially purchased, such as a graphic intensive video game or a photo editor. Currently, in order to increase the amount of RAM a computer system has, more RAM must be physically added into the computer system.
However, there are many problems associated with the installation of additional RAM. First, the additional RAM must be purchased. RAM is purchased in memory modules, such as DIMMs (dual in-line memory modules) for desktop computers and SODIMMs (Small Outline DIMMs) for use in laptop computers. With DIMMs and SODIMMs, there are numerous chip configurations that yield the same total capacity. In some situations, the computer system is sensitive to the configuration. The process of selecting the correct memory module can be very confusing for the average computer user, requiring a substantial amount of reading and research.
Furthermore, the new memory module must be manually inserted into the computer system. This can be a particularly daunting project for a computer user. If a user desires to have the memory module inserted by a technician, the user may incur a substantial cost. And as with any computer component installation, an installer without experience may incorrectly perform the installation, resulting in further damage and cost to the user.